Is what we are?
by Smelling Pepper
Summary: O disparo foi ouvido. Ele caiu sobre ela, enquanto cada um procurava se proteger e descobrir de onde tinha vindo o tiro. Ele viu sangue, muito sangue. Ela não poderia morrer. Não assim...
1. Chapter 1

_Ele vislumbrou um brilho na multidão. Um pequeno ponto que parecia refletir a luz do sol, de algum modo. Um insight, ele percebe o que era responsável pelo reflexo. Uma arma._

_-KATE! – Ele gritou, pulando na frente da detetive na tentativa de salva-la._

_E o disparo foi ouvido. Ele caiu sobre ela, enquanto cada procurava se proteger e descobrir de onde tinha vindo o tiro. Ele viu sangue, muito sangue. Ela não poderia morrer._

-Kate? – E a voz dele começou a falhar. – Não me deixe... Não... Kate...

-Castle? – Então ela percebeu o que ocorrera. Ele pulara em sua frente. Ele recebera o tiro. Ele sangrava em cima dela. –CASTLE!

-Kate... Eu... Eu...

-CASTLE! MEU DEUS, CASTLE! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!

-Por que eu... Te amo... – As últimas palavras saíram com muito esforço. Os olhos dele começaram a se fechar.

-CASTLE! NÃO FECHE OS OLHOS, CASTLE! NÃAAAO!

~~..~~

A ambulância chegou levando-o ao hospital. Deixando rastro de sangue por onde passava. No corredor, estavam a família de Castle, Ryan, Esposito, Lane, Beckett e Josh.

Martha chorava compulsivamente enquanto Alexis acusava Beckett pelo ocorrido com o pai.

- A CULPA FOI SUA! – Ela gritava. – Ele nunca deveria ter te seguido, pulado em frente a um tiro destinado a você! Ele disse pra você parar! – E as lágrimas escorriam compulsivamente pelo rosto das duas. – Se ele morrer, eu nunca vou te perdoar! NUNCA!

Martha, tentando conter as lágrimas, tenta acalmar Alexis.

-Pare com isso, Alexis. A culpa não é da Detetive Beckett. Seu pai é muito crescidinho e sabe o que faz. E ele teve seus motivos para fazer isso... – E ela olha para Beckett, para deixar claro sobre o que estava falando. "Por que eu te amo". – Detetive Beckett, perdoe Alexis, ela não sabe o que está falando...

-Não tem problema, Martha. E ela está cer...

-Nem ouse dizer isso! Nem pensei nisso, ok? Não é sua culpa e de ninguém mais além daquele atirador. Não vamos nos culpar por isso.

-O-ok. – Disse ela, tentando manter a calma.

Pouco depois, Alexis e Martha choravam uma nos braços da outra. O pessoal do 12º distrito estava calado em um canto, chateados pelo ocorrido ao amigo deles. Lane ainda tinha sangue nas mãos, por ter tentando ajudar Castle antes de a ambulância chegar. Josh tentava acalmar Beckett.

-Kate, não é culpa sua. Ele só tentou te proteger.

-Essa é a questão, não é? Ele sempre tenta me proteger. Sempre está lá... E eu o mandei embora. Eu não estive lá... Eu...

-Kate, acalme-se. Estou aqui, não chore.

Ela perdeu a paciência. Porque diabos não poderia chorar? Por ele estar ali? Esse seria seu grande motivo de consolo? Ele estar ali enquanto Castle lutava pela vida na mesa de cirurgia? Ele nunca estava ali mesmo, realmente talvez fosse um motivo pra se comemorar, mas ela não conseguia... Não pensando em Castle morrendo. "_Por que eu te amo"._ Ela ficava relembrando de novo e de novo.

-Ele disse que me ama. – Ela falou num sussurro.

-Como?

-Ele disse que me ama, Josh.

-Oh... Eu já sabia disso. Acho que todos sabem, Kate.

Ela o olha, surpresa.

-Como assim? Você sabia?

-Bem, o jeito como ele te olha, como ele faz de tudo por você. Dá pra perceber.

Ela ficou pensando. E um sorriso teimava em querer enfeita-la a face.

-É Josh, você está certo.

-Eu sei disso, meu amor.

-ELE me ama. – Enfatizou bem o ELE. – Sempre esteve lá pra mim, até quando eu o mandei embora. Ele me salvou novamente. Josh, acabou.

-Como é?

-Você ouviu bem. Acabou, Josh.

-Só por que ele disse que te ama? Eu te amo também, Kate.

-Não só por isso. Mas por que ele esteve lá pra mim, por mim. E você não. – E levantou-se, deixando um Josh ainda chocado no banco do corredor.

Encostou-se a parede, e enfiou o rosto entre as mãos. Querendo conter a própria dor. Sua roupa ainda continha sangue de Castle, como uma lembrança do ocorrido. Não que ela precisasse ser lembrada, a imagem de Castle sangrando não saia de sua cabeça. Rezava em silêncio pedindo que ele sobrevivesse, pedindo que ele não morresse daquele jeito. Não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de como eram seus dias com ele, e não conseguia mais imagina-los sem sua presença. Tentou lembrar-se de como era antes dele. Dias escuros e sem graça, comuns. Com ele, parecia que cada dia tinha algo mais. Mesmo quando ela reclamava, ela sentia isso. Seus dias eram bem mais interessantes, e ele sabia que sempre tinha alguém com quem contar. Pouco tempo antes ela o havia questionado sobre o que era o relacionamento deles. Ele disse "pense nas pessoas que te amam". Falou de seu pai, de Josh. Mas e ele? Ele disse que se preocupava com era, pois era seu parceiro, era seu amigo. Era só isso o que eles eram? Ele não soube responder. E depois lhe dissera que a amava. Ele a amava. E esse pensamento a fazia sorrir, só para depois deixa-la ainda mais triste. O cheiro férrico do sangue invadia-lhe as narinas e lhe deixava nauseada. Não por ser sangue, mas por toda a mensagem que aquele sangue carregava. Castle baleado, na mesa de cirurgia, entre a vida e a morte. Ela o viu fechar os olhos, morrer em seus braços, e também não saberia se ele conseguiria sair dessa vivo.

-Vamos, Rick. Sobreviva... Por mim. Por favor. – Ela sussurrava de maneira inaudível, enquanto as lágrimas caiam sem cessar.

Ela mal percebe uma pessoa aproximar-se, até ouvir a voz.

-São os parentes do Sr. Castle? – A voz rouca do médico ecoava pelo corredor, chamando a atenção e todos os presentes para si.

-Castle! Como ele está, Doutor? – Ela perguntou, assim que o médico acabara de pronunciar o nome do escritor.

-Sim, como ele está? – Perguntava Martha, com Alexis chorando agarrada ao seu ombro.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

-Todos são parentes do Sr. Castle?

-Eu sou a Martha Rogers, a mãe dele, e essa é a filha dele, Alexis. – Diz Martha.

-Ok, Sra. Rogers. Eu sou o Dr. Joseph. – Estendeu a mão cumprimentando-a -O Sr. Castle sofreu ferimentos graves. A bala atravessou as costas, levando a uma perfuração no pulmão e um rompimento da aorta, alojando-se logo abaixo no esterno. Durante a cirurgia ele teve duas paradas cardíacas e na segunda nós demoramos a conseguir reanima-lo. Tivemos que retirar parte do seu pulmão esquerdo, que estava necrosando, e reparamos a aorta, contendo a hemorragia. Ele terá que ficar sob observação, e por enquanto está em coma induzido para apresentar uma melhor recuperação. Não temos certeza da gravidade dos danos causados pela bala.

-E qua-quando poderemos vê-lo? – Pergunta Kate, derramando mais lágrimas.

-Desculpe, a Senhora é o que mesmo do Sr. Castle?

A pergunta a pegou de supetão. Ela era o que? Nem ela sabia. Amiga? Parceira? Ele disse que a amava há poucos minutos. Mas ela sendo amiga, ou parceira, certamente não a deixariam ver. A angustia tomou conta.

-E-eu sou...

-A namorada dele. – Respondeu Martha, percebendo a angustia de Kate, e deixando-a estupefata pela resposta, pela mentira.

-E-é. A namorada dele. Detetive Katherine Beckett.

-Ok, Det. Beckett. A senhora poderá vê-lo agora. – E virando-se para Martha diz – E a Senhora também, junto com a filha do Sr. Castle. Porém só podem entrar no máximo duas pessoas de cada vez, e não poderão ficar com ele até que ele o quadro dele se estabilizar. Quais de vocês irão primeiro?

Todos queriam ir primeiro, mas Beckett decidiu que Martha e Alexis deveriam ir à frente. Afinal, ela nem era a namorada dele de verdade, e ele era a família delas. Nada mais justo. O coração dela batia acelerado. As notícias não foram as piores, ele ainda estava vivo. Mas o foco estava no "ainda". Será que ele se recuperaria da cirurgia? Será que ele ficaria bem afinal? E pensar que poderia ser ela no lugar dele, entre a vida e a morte. Ele a salvou mais uma vez, mesmo depois dela tê-lo "expulsado" de sua vida. Ele estava certo, ela tinha medo de não se encontrar se não continuasse a investigar o caso de sua mãe, e vivia se relacionando com homens que não amava. Ou amava, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ela amou Josh, mas não era aquele amor que via nos pais. Ela amava Castle? Provavelmente desde a primeira vez que o viu ela o amava. Quando ele quis escrever sobre um agente britânico, e deixar de escrever sobre Nikki Heat, ela sentiu-se traída e abandoada. Mesmo dizendo que não gostava dele seguindo-a, teve que admitir para si mesma que sentiria falta do escritor no seu encalço. Sentiu ciúmes dele tantas vezes, que nem poderia contar nos dedos. O amava, tinha que admitir. E não era pouco. Uma lágrima escorreu molhando o sorriso que surgia em sua face, pela percepção de ama-lo, e pela percepção de que talvez tivesse perdido sua chance.

Algum tempo depois, Alexis e Martha voltam ao corredor, onde todos estavam esperando. As lágrimas visíveis em seu rosto cansado. Dirige-se a Beckett informando-lhe onde Richard estava, e vai sentar-se junto aos detetives e Lanie.

Beckett sai andando apressada pelo corredor, até encontrar a sala onde Castle estava. A visão a fez tremer. Castle estava ligado a vários aparelhos que o mantinham vivo. Dois tubos grossos uniam-se formando um só tubo que ia para a boca do escrito, permitindo que ele respirasse com a ajuda dos aparelhos. Aparelhos monitoravam seus batimentos, e um soro com medicamentos estava ligado diretamente ao seu braço. Entrou devagar no quarto, sentindo mais uma enxurrada de lágrimas. Sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava o lado do leito que ele dormia, e pegou sua mão sem vida. Beijou-a sem deixar de olha-lo.

Ficou um tempo sentado sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, somente encarando-o com pesar, enquanto segurava sua mão fria.

-Me desculpe, Castle.. – Disse finalmente, em uma voz sussurrada, audível somente por quem se aproximasse demais dos dois. Desviando o olhar para as mãos. – Sinto muito por tudo isso estar acontecendo com você. Sinto muito por você sofrer assim por minha causa. – E voltou a encara-lo, SEMPRE segurando sua mão. –Sinto muito por não nos ter dado uma chance de verdade antes. Você sempre esteve aqui por mim, e eu não consegui ver. Me desculpe, Castle.

E prosseguia em seu monólogo por um tempo, repetindo as mesmas coisas, como uma prece. Uma enfermeira teve que dizer-lhe que ela não poderia mais ficar ali, pois ele precisava descansar, assim como os outros pacientes da UTI. Beckett saíra do lado do escritor a contragosto.

Chegando ao corredor encontrou somente Lanie, que já não tinha mais as mãos ensanguentadas, e já se pusera a um café. Estava cabisbaixa, até perceber a presença de Kate.

-Kate, como ele está?

Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos antes de criar coragem para responder. Tentava conter as lágrimas que denunciavam toda tempestade de sentimentos que a inundavam.

-Ah, Lanie... Nada bem...

-Oh, Kate. – Lanie estendeu o braço, afagando levemente o braço nervoso de Beckett, como um "estou aqui, eu te entendo".

-Mas está vivo... Ligado a aparelhos, mas está vivo. – Disse após alguns segundos.

-Isso aí amiga. Pensamento positivo. – E puxou Kate para senta-se ao seu lado.

-Onde estão todos?

-Os meninos foram para a delegacia para tentar descobrir mais sobre o atirador do cemitério. Pedi para Martha e Alexis irem descansar, enquanto as visitas não são permitidas. O que eu recomendo a você também. Eu ficarei por aqui, e verei uma forma de ficar olhando-o de perto.

-Não quero deixa-lo. Não quero ir pra casa. Eu só... Queria umas roupas. Mas não posso deixa-lo agora, Lanie. O atirador ainda está a solta, e eu não quero pensar nisso antes de poder falar com Castle. Dar-lhe uma resposta...

Lanie aquiesceu, para só então perceber-se que tinha deixado algo passar.

-Dar-lhe uma resposta? Resposta a que, Katherine Beckett?

Beckett olhou-a assustada. Esquecera que não falara a ninguém o Castle lhe dissera no cemitério.

-Er.. Ao que ele me disse quando foi baleado, Lanie.

-Que foi.. ?

-Ele disse que me amava. Eu perguntei por que ele fez aquilo, se jogou na minha frente, podendo morrer, e ele disse que era por que me amava. – Beckett falou dando um sorriso sem graça.

-Poxa, Kate... Eu não sabia.

-É. E dois dias antes eu o tinha expulsado da minha casa. Expulsado da minha vida. E ele ainda salvou minha vida... Duas vezes. Impediu-me de morrer com o Capitão. Impediu a bala de chegar a mim. E ainda disse que me amava. Eu não posso sair daqui sem falar com ele, Lanie.

Lanie aquiesceu novamente. Compreendera perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Vou pedir para um dos meninos lhe trazer roupas limpas, tá bom assim?

-Obrigada, Lanie.

-De nada, querida.

E ficaram em silêncio. Perdidas nos próprios pensamentos, esperando Castle recuperar-se.

Horas se passaram desde que Beckett vira Castle. Agora ela já havia tomado um banho trocado de roupa e se alimentado, e estava sentada no corredor, aguardando notícias. Lania havia ido ao necrotério, e voltaria em poucas horas. Pediu que Beckett informasse Martha e Alexis assim que Castle pudesse receber visitas.

Ela estava sentada olhando distraidamente para lugar nenhum, enquanto tomava seu café. O mesmo médico do dia anterior aproximou-se dela, e tocou-lhe o ombro, despertando-a de seu transe momentâneo. Percebendo quem era, Kate levantou-se da cadeira num pulo, para escutar o que o médico tinha a dizer.

-Det. Beckett, certo?

-Sim, sim. Como ele está?

-O Sr. Castle vem se recuperando maravilhosamente, com isso, poderá estamos transferindo-o para um leito individual, e a senhorita poderá ficar com ele no quarto.

Kate não pôde conter o sorriso e a alegria, e acabou por abraçar o médico.

-Ca-Calma, Detetive! – Ele disse meio sem ar pelo aperto. Se recompondo para continuar a falar. – Mas ele ainda está ligado às máquinas e não sabemos quando ele irá acordar. Diminuímos a dose dos sedativos, e esperamos que acorde em breve, mas não temos certeza de quando ele irá acordar. Quando ele acordar vai sentir-se incomodado com o respirador, e a senhorita poderá chamar alguma enfermeira, se uma delas não estiver por perto.

-O-Ok. Mas ele vai acordar? – Falou apreensiva.

-Esperamos que sim, mas não podemos afirmar isso. Me desculpe.

-Tu-tudo bem. Em que quarto ela vai ficar?

-Me acompanhe.

E o médico seguiu em direção a UTI, enquanto Beckett sacava o celular e ligava o número da casa de Castle. Tocou duas vezes até que alguém atendesse.

-Alô! – Martha atendia ao telefone. Ainda estava nervosa, e era perceptível em sua voz.

-Alô, Martha? Aqui é a Kate.

-Oi, Kate. Alguma notícia do Richard?

-O médico acabou de me chamar. Estão transferindo ele para um quarto, pois ele se recuperou bem nas últimas horas... –E pôde ouvir um suspiro meio choroso do outro lado. Um suspiro de alívio e felicidade. – Mas ele ainda está ligado aos aparelhos, e apesar de terem diminuído os sedativos para que ele acorde em breve, não sabem quando ele vai acordar.

-Ma-mas ele vai acordar, não é?

-Martha, eles não sabem dizer. Acredita-se que sim, mas não como afirmar nada ainda.

-Oh, GOD! – Martha disse, com a voz chorosa novamente. – Vou... Vou avisar Alexis e estamos indo. Em que quarto ele vai ficar?

-Ainda não se, estão transferindo ele agora. Te ligo quando souber, ok?

-Ok, Kate. Obrigada por me avisar.

-Às ordens, Martha. – E desligou.

Acompanhou o médico que a levou até Castle, que estava sendo transferido para o seu quarto. Ficou no quarto 447. O quarto era grande e possuía, além da cama de Castle, mais duas camas, uma televisão, um armário com toalhas e lençóis, uma televisão e, é claro, um banheiro. Um quarto muito bom para um hospital, pensou Kate. Mas Castle tinha condições de ter o melhor quarto. Castle fora colocado no quarto, e acomodado de acordo com os equipamentos que o ajudavam a respirar e o monitoravam. Kate puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Castle. Pegou sua mão, que agora estava mais fria do que no dia anterior, e segurou-a firme entre seus dedos, para logo iniciar a acaricia-la. Levantou-se novamente, mas sem soltar-lhe a mão. A outra mão subiu ao rosto do escritor, passando em seus cabelos.

Abaixou a cabeça e, fechando os olhos, encostou a testa na testa de Castle.

-Volta pra mim, Rick... –O nome com um sentido mais íntimo sendo pronunciado em um sussurro. - Volta... –E abriu os olhos, beijando-lhe a bochecha. Ficou o encarando. Beijou-lhe a testa, e continuou acariciando seu rosto.

Instantes antes, Martha chegara com Alexis, e presenciaram a cena de Kate em silêncio, observando pela porta, para então decidirem entrar.

-Kate? – Martha disse, dando um leve susto em Beckett.

-Ma-Martha? Alexis? Há quanto tempo estão aí?

-Acabamos de chegar, querida. Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Martha perguntou disfarçadamente.

-Na-Não, nada. – E sorriu, mas sem sair do lugar onde estava, e sem largar a mão de Castle.


End file.
